Lord Davak
Lord Davak, born Jora Pytern, was a a human male and Dark Lord of the Sith within the Jedi vs Sith Universe V1.0. Most of his life was spent in the Unknown Regions and frequently left the rest of the known galaxy to return there; therefore much of his personal history is unknown. What is know, however, is that upon return to the known galaxy for the first time as a proficient Sith, then Darth Davak allied himself to Feral Ragnos and stidued under Feral at the Kashyyyk Academy. After gaining prominence and trust in the Sith heirarchy he became a naval commander and was put on a fast track to rank advancement within the Sith Empire. He is regarded by some to be the greatest Sith tactitian of his age, and his knowledge of naval tactics was highly sought after in practically all Sith factions. His tallent was not limited to naval proficiency, though space combat was his passion. On occation he found himself taking up rolls such as assassin, spy, and double agent. He was known for his ruthlessness in attack, but also knew when to abandon a fight in order to preserve his forces for another day. His sudden dissapreanace from the galaxy was seen as a shock to those whom he fought along side, and repeated attempts to find him and his vluable combat knowledge proved unsuccessful. His ultimate fate is unknown. History Early Life Jora Pytern was born in 10 ABY on an obscure colony planet bordering the Unknown Regions. He was the youngest of 6 siblings. He spent most of his time working on the family farm and attended studies whenever he could. He and never had any idea he possessed any Force powers, or even knew what the Force was. Even at a young age he was fascinated with machinery and aircraft, often trying to hitch a ride on the colony's only small shuttle whenever it made trips into space and tampering with hosehold devises. Becoming a Sith Things were simple and happy, until one fateful day when their colony was attacked by a pirate gang. The colony was small and defenseless and was completely razed to the ground. It was quickly apparent that even with what they could repair and rebuild, they would not survive the year in the harsh climate of their world. During the raid, the now 13 year old Jora's entire family was killed by the pirates. In a fit of rage he swore vengeance on the pirate gang vowing to destroy them to the last man. He hijacked the shuttle and blasted off world. His first stop was at a nearby world where he landed and quickly told his tale of woe, but in his rage neglected to petition for help for his world sealing their fate. He then stole a Z-95 Headhunter and followed after the Pirates again. He eventually caught up to 4 starfighters who were lagging behind and with rage building up inside him, he automatically attacked the small force. They were caught unaware and the first 2 were destroyed easily, but then he realized the seriousness of what he got himself into. He was barely able to destroy the remaining 2 fighters and get away alive. This cold blooded killing sent echoes through the Force, and caused a Sith Lord to seek him out. He was soon approached by Darth Gurton who promised him all the power he would need to seek his revenge, and Jora soon became his Sith apprentice. By a year and a half later, Jora, now given the name Darth Davak, singlehandedly hunt down and killed every member of the Pirate Gang, fulfilling his oath and sealing his path down the Dark Side. After this was completed, Davak's Master took him into the Unknown Regions and remained there for over 2 decades, completely disappearing from the eyes of the Galaxy. it is not known for what purpose Davak and his Master went there, though hints given after his return indicate one or several threats in the Unknown Regions he and his Master were trying to learn about before they contact the rest of the galaxy. Return And Emersion In The Galactic Conflict Eventually Davak returned alone to the known galaxy a full fledged Sith Lord. It is presumed that he killed his Master in order to usurp him, as often takes place among the Sith, though he could have died in some conflict in the Unknown Regions. Now an adult, he was physically imposing: tall with a very muscular build from extensive training and personal combat, we was something to be feared. also, his once blue eyes had faded into gray and his shaved bald head had many battle scars, though one, which looks intentional, zigzagged across his left cheek, over his left eye, and over the top of his head to stop at the back of his neck. Lord Davak (now age 39) spent the next year roaming the galaxy, getting a perspective on what has transpired in his absence and feeling the situation the Galaxy was now in. Obtaining A Fleet After this, he approached the newly formed Sith Council. He asked for a fleet of versatile ships that he could use independent of any planetary system in order to atack where the Jedi were weakest and most vulnerable in order to spread fear and chaos among their ranks. Lord Davak noted that a Jedi, when confused or fearful, could not weild the Force with the skill they otherwise could, and could potentially cause some of their ranks to turn to the Dark Side, causing internal strugles. This plan pleased the council and they agreed to give him command of a fleet. In order to test his resolve, talent, and strength, Davak was given a rather small fleet of outdated warships consisting mostly of Clone War era ships, but he was committed to hurting the Jedi however he could, so he made due. His flagship for this period of time was a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Fear Spreads Over the next several months he made several very successful raids, beginning with the unexpected temporary capture of the Yavin IV Jedi Academy. Davak's fleet came out of hyperspace on the night side of the moon and quickly disabled the few sensors in the area. While the larger ships caused a distraction quickly whipping around the planet into possition over the Academy, an attack force of TIE Fighters and Bomers snuck closer to the Academy skimming just over the treetops and catching the ground defenses off gaurd from the unexpected angle of atack. The senior Jedi left in defense of the Academy paniced and ordered an imediate evacuation. Davak allowed the Jedi to flee in order to occupy the planet without contest. Though it was lost shortly afterwards, Lord Davak did some heavy damage to the Jedi Order during that short period of time. Through the generosity of various alliances and his personal finances (which he appeared to have come into possession of during his time in the Unknown Regions) he began acquiring newer and more powerful ships, eventually assembling a magnificent fleet with everything from Lancer frigates to two Executor-class Super Star Destroyers, and all ranges of fighters from the old TIE Fighters, to the deadly TIE Defenders. Lord Davak Takes An Aprentice During this period of acuiring new ships Lord Davak took on an apprentice by whom he named Darth Moradin. Mordain, a young Devorian male, displayed a natural proficiency to hide himself in the Force and snuck aboard the then newly finished flagship, an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer christened the "Backstab" intending to hijack it. However Davak easily thwarted the untrained Moradin's plans and threw him around the command bridge with the Force. Davak was, however, impressed with his skill and noticed his Force potential and took him as his first known apprentice. Moradin's existence was unkown to all but a few of the Sith closest to Davak. This was partially due to Davak wishing to have a secret edge on his enemies, and also do to Moradin's natural tendancy to hide his identiy and past from others. Those who met Moradin seldom forgott the powerful Sith, if they lived through the encounter. Atracting The Attention Of Feral His ruthlessness in his attacks, the tactical understanding shown in his strategies, as well as his capacity to cause damage while keeping his forces relatively undamaged soon attracted the eyes of Sith'ari Feral Ragnos. Lord Davak was invited by Lord Feral to join him at his academy on Kashyyyk in an attempt to untie all Sith under one banner and destroy all remnants of the Jedi. Davak eagerly agreed and spent much time at the Academy furthering his abilities and understanding of the Dark Side. He also got a full body Sith Tattoo with a large Red Eye on his forehead, the symbol of the small fleet under his personal control. Galactic Attention : He continued to participate in battles, from Mustafar to Ziost and everywhere in between. Mustafar was where Davak first became recognized by the galaxy as a superior naval tactician. Lord Davak's fleet consisting of aproximately 20 capital ships ranging from Lancer-class Frigages to one Super Star Destroyer, was delayed jumping to hyperspace, and therefore joined the battle after it had already begun. When he arived, the Sith ground fources were making considerable progress, though the space battle was evenly matched. Davak's sudden arival caught one of the Jedi fleetgroups off gaurd and caught in between another Sith fleetgroup. Davak was able to shread through this larger Jedi fleet while taking relatively small amounts of casualties. The Jedi commander had one trick left up his sleave and had one of his ships ram the command tower of Davak's Flagship, the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer Leviathan. Davak's quick reaction when he sensed the enemy's intent allowed him to prevent it from being destroyed, but could not avoid the colision. Though his flagship was heavily dammaged and forced to flee the battlefield, Davak remainded behind, tranfering command to the Backstalb and calling for another Imperial ''II-class Star Destroyer to replace the limping SSD. A second Jedi fleetgroup was coming around the planet to engage Davak and the other Sith fleetgroup, so Davak sent waves of TIEs to intecept and slow down the aproaching fleet while they coordinated their responce. However, just as Davak's forces were about to engage the new threat, two fresh Jedi fleetgroups consisting of 20-30 capital ships each exited hyperspace, one on either flank, executing a perfect pincer maneuver. Davak quickly saw he had been outmaneuvered and was now outgunned. The remaining Sith fleetgroups had all taken at least 30% casualties and could not engage the newcomers in time to prevent heavy losses to Davak's forces. In order to preserve his forces for a time when they could be put to use, he called for an orderly retreat of his fleetgroup. The ''Backstalb, however, lagged behind in exiting the system and could not keep up with the other fleeing ships. With Lord Davak vulnerable and sensing that a crussing victory could be obtained, three MC-80 Mon Calamari Cruisers quickly converged to engage the seemingly helpless Backstalb and brought the shields down quickly and began to pour turbolaser fire into the hull. However, the Jedi did not realize that the larger than average Star Destroyer had been heavily modified. The hull that was being destroyed was just an outer shell, which exploded outward towards the Mon Calamari Cruisers, peices of the hull coliding with them and taking down the shields of two and weaking the third. Underneith, a fresh hull with another compliment of weapons was reveiled, and a massive barrasdge left the three cruisers heavily damaged. The Backstalb, with a significantly reduced mass, now sped away from the converging fleets and safely rejoined the rest of the departing fleet. The Jedi commander, though stunned by his enemy's escape, grudgingly acepted being outmaneuvered in turn. A communications was received by davak before entering hyperspace with the Jedi's compliments. Due mostly to his conduct in this battle, and the ones imediately afterwards, he is heralded as the greatest naval tactitian in the Sith Empire. A Dark Lord After about 2 years at the Kashyyyk Academy Lord Davak becomes a full fledged Dark Lord of the Sith and is awarded a special lightsaber by Feral to comemorate the event. Since then Davak has built many other lightsabers for various purposes and can manipulate up to 5 using TK besides the two he would weild in his hands. Davak, rising in prominace, becomes a voter in the Supreme Sith Senate and joins the elite gaurde of the Senate, the XLAWS, gradually rising through the ranks. He is also recruited to various milliraty orgonizations and eventually becomes the High Admiral of the Dark Light Millitary founded by Jaccien Ordo (who was then called Jaccien Smith) over the entire Naval branch. Davak is also aproached to become the head Naval Instructor at the Sith Bimmisaari Acedemy and soon afterwards aproached by the Mandelorians (who are allies to the Sith) for a position as Naval Instructor at their academy as well. Passing On His Knowledge With his substantial knowledge of the Dark Side and his strategic and tactical briliance, Lord Davak woon undertook the role of an instructor. He had already produced one of the best assassins in the univers in Lord Moradin. He succeded in killing every single target, and left so little evidence that even within the Sith Empire he was only known to less than a dozen. Davak's superios would express an intrest in a target being assassinated, and Davak would voluntere, then send Moradin as his personal assassin after the target. Davak ventured to pass his substantail naval combat knowledge to his Aprentice, but Moradin would rather take the role of assassin. Moradin was, however, a superior tactitian and pilot, surpassing the average naval officer in the universe even though he did not devote the time to studing that type of combat. But Davak did see the Sith Empire overflowing with inept officers and planners. Though the top echelon was superior, everything below that was so deplorable that Davak did not see how the Sith's position could get much worse. He undertook an atempt to remedy this by starting his own naval academy called High Admiral Davak's Naval Tactics and Strategy School. The school never had many members, only a few dozen at a time, but they all became excellent fleet commanders. Davak structured the school in a bottom-up look at space combat. He divided it into five classes: Starfighter Design and Function, Patrol Craft/Gunship/Corvette Design and Function, Frigate Design and Function, Cruiser/Destroyer Design and Function, and finally Battleship/Super/Dreadnaught Design and Function. In each class Davak had a massive archive of almost every known class of ship in each category, along with an exhaustive list of weapons, capabilities, and known (and little known) weaknesses. Davak would lecture for several weeks and answer questions from students. Before any member could proceed to the next level they had to coplete a simulation against another student. The simulation takes into account location (such as deep space, asteroid belt, or near a planet), objectives (deathmatch, or mission based), as well as a cacophany of ships one would usually not see used together in order to acheive those objectives. Each higher category includes ships from the lower categories as well, so information must be retained in order to successfully complete the mission. The Dreadnaught/etc. category was optional, as it was unlikely that they would be able to atain one privately, so they only needed to know how to combate them. Manipulation Behind The Throne At this time the Sith were growing very rapidly, and though there was some local organization, there was no unifying goal nor leadership. Therefore the Supreme Sith Senate was constructed to be that unifying force. One of their first objectives was to ellect a Sith'ari, or Supreme Overlord, to rule the Sith in a united front. Feral Ragnos was one of the main candidates, along with Jaccien Smith, and two or three others. Davak was on friendly terms with both of them, and sought how best to use that to his advantage. He knew that if both continued to compete for this office, that one particular candidate would surpass them both, and Davak did not want that to happen. One of them must be convinced to drop out. Lord Davak knew Feral's plan for the Sith, and having studied under him knew him to be one of the few truly powerful and wise Sith Lords of the age. Jaccien was considered a fool, though an influential fool. Davak managed to convince Jaccien to drop out of the race, promising Feral would look at his submitting as proof of his loyalty and be given positions of power in the new Sith Empire. Jaccien agreed to this, dropped out of the race and commiting his supporters to Feral as well, though some refused to support him. With only one other major candidate, and the suport of Jaccien's followers, Feral won a significant majority, officially claiming the title of Sith'ari and rule over all Sith. Now that Feral's goal had been met, his first act was to disband the Senate, claiming democracy was un-Sith-like and concrary to the new direction of the unified Sith. feral quickly consoldated other Sith organizations under his rule, though a few remained autonomous. Shortly afterwards, Feral learned of the efforts that Lord Davak went to to get him this position of power. Feral was impressed by the underhandedness of Davak using a friendship to further his personal ideals and goals. Davak did not want official attention brought to himself yet, perfering to work in the shadowns, and Feral oblidged, secretly feeding many resources and plots to Davak for his use and benefit, though the ultimate benefit being Feral's new Sith empire. A Tripple-Cross Davak's name as a devoted supporter of Feral, though, was impossible to deny and was widely know within the Sith. However, outside of the Sith, Davak had succedded at keeping himself largly an anomily, causing many of the enemies of the Sith to underestimate him. After some time Feral became such a threat to the galaxy that hoards of hos enemies were looking for any way to stop him, including assassination. One such person aproached Lord Davak, apparently oblivious to his devotion to Feral, and proposed to hire him to assassinate Feral. At This point Lord Davak was extremely powerful and influential in the Sith and had begun thinking of what he could to were he in charge. The the offer to double-cross Feral had entered his mind, however in the short run, htere was no doubting Feral's ability to control the Sith, and his drive to rule the galaxy. And besides all that, Feral was more powerful in the Force in every way. If Davak could get him in deep space and attacked him with his fleets, then he could use his superior tactical knowledge to defeat him, but would still leave a less powerful Sith on the throne. No, Davak realized that he would need to become stronger before he could claim that title. However, Davak did see this as an oportunity to eliminate a powerful and influential enemy of teh Sith. Davak agreed to the scheme, planning a tripple-cross. Davak enlisted the services of Moradin, who had achieved the rank of Sith Lord now and was therefore no longer Davak's apprentice, though still worked closely with him. Their employer agreed to meet both of them in Davak's private office in the Bimmissari Academy alone and brought the first half of the huge payment for the job. The shere stupidity of trusting two Sith Lords was too much for them, and they could not help noting with great amusment the utter ease that this assassination would go. The employer landed by himself on Bimmisaari and entered the office. Davak and Moradin negotiated terms witht he employer for about half an hour, lowering his gaurd. To ensure that he was receiving his money's worth, and that the deed was done, Davak manipulated him into asking for a demonstration of Moradin's abilities, since he was the only trained assassin of the two and would likely be the one to finish the deed. Moradin oblidged and was tested against a variety of targets. At the conclution of one test they turned on the employer, Davak using the Force to hold him in place while Moradin cut his head off in the next instant. There was no possibility of escape and he slumped lifeless onto the floor. Davak then took the large sum of Credits to fund more ships to be built, informed Feral of the loss of a high ranking member in one of their enemies organizations, and suggested that some pressure to be applied in order to gain some territory while they were still realing from this loss. Life As Dengar Talon Feral aproached Lord Davak and asked him to go undercover for an undisclosed period of time, which would mean suspending all fleet activities with the Sith. Davak was furious that his skills as a naval tactician were being tossed aside with this assignment. However, he had proven his subtlety and was a first rate deceiver, and when looking at who else was available for the mission saw few others who could pull it off, so he agreed. Lord Davak took the alias of Dengar Talon, though his history parralleled Davak's personal history quite closely, making it that must easier to deceive others, since he was telling the truth from a certain point of view. He passed himself off as a Sith who had become sick of the infighting, his faith in the Dark Side being broken, he sought redemption from the Jedi. Davak was very manipulative in his incertion. First he got Jedi to come after him and listen to his story and his goal of redemption. Many of the Jedi he spoke with had recovered from a slip to the Dark Side themselves, and could sympathize with the personality. "Dengar" was eventaully invited to Ander Tagia's Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum, which was the very place Dengar was assigned to spy upon. His aplication into the academy was acepted, and he began formally training as a Jedi. Through Dengar's influence, three other Sith were also accepted into the Academy, including Davak's former aprentice, now a Dark Lord, Moradin. While training, Dengar befriended Emwyn Jarice, another new student, and they trained together on several occations. Dengar was debating on killing her since he considered her weak and knew her fighting style while he had been refraining from using his full potantial, but it would surely be noticed, and all he had worked for would be for nought, therefore he refrained. While in the Academy, the Sith gradually gained trust of higher and higher ranked Jedi and began to learn of various plots and their military strength. What information they received they would transmit to Feral, one of his Hands, or Sinestra whenever they got outside the Academy grounds or off planet. This was frequent enough that information stayed up to date and useful, causing several major setbacks in the Jedi's plans to contain Sith expantion. Dengar and his team managed a full year training and spying from within the Academy. The Culmination Of A Plot When the Sith believed the usefulness of their stay was at an end, they put into place a plan they had been preparing for many months. In order to preserve the level of trust that the Jedi had with the alias Dengar Talon, he left the academy while the other three under, the operational command of Lord Moradin, put his plan into action. In the dead of night, the Sith began to set up several timed, powerful Nergon-14 charges around the academy. In order to cause maximum chaos and damage, on their way out of the academy they threw several thermal detonators into rooms as they passed them. Moradin made a special case to steal or destroy as much of the Jedi Archives on the planet as possible. The Jedi who's danger senses were highly atuned woke and attempted to stop the Sith. They were, however, too late as they escaped into the forest until they could be extraced. The explosives went off causing much internal damage. However, because of the actions of the few Jedi who were able to recognize the threat, the explosives that should have leveled the huge pyramid caused considerably less damage. This act of terrorrism was, however, successful in killing many aprentices and a few Masters while injuring many more, as well as requireing a massive rebuilding effort in order to make the academy operable again. Dengar returned to the horrors of the destroyed academy and participated with the other Jedi in searching for the cuplrets, solidifying the Jedi's trust in him. Dengar did not choose to stay at the Yavin Academy, instead he was accepted into the Jedi Academy of Belkadan, and from there into The Jedi Watchtower. Since his main role of subverting the Yavin IV Academy was acomplished, he returned to his personal operation with the Sith once again, but would frequent Belkadan and the Watchtower as Dengar Talon in order to keep talbs on the Jedi. Since the Watchtower was set up as the primary quick responce and strategic arm of the Jedi on Belkadan, the Sith were informed of all their actions with enough time to alter their plans. The Jedi were frustrated for many months without suspecting a traitor and spy in their midst. A Distraction When Lord Davak returned to his fleet duties he quickly ran across a growing problem within the war. Though his fleet was substantial, there were enemies with unimaginably huge fleets, sometimes as many as four or five with over 2000 capital ships, running rouge around the galaxy, disrupting all battle lines. One in particular, by the name of Eragon, was pf personal annoyance to Davak. However, Davak saw an oportunity to kill quite a few mynocks with one blaster bolt. Eragon had angered enough people in the galaxy, and the problem of these rouges with massive fleets, known coloqialy as "Godmoders," was so exstensive, that it was almost universaly believed that their elimination was the primary objective before all standard conflic could resume without interuption. It was then that Lord Davak began a galaxy wide anouncement that me meant to deal with this problem personally, and invited all who would assist him, regardless of faction, to join him in a loose coalition. Military leaders flocked from every corner of the galaxy under Davak's coordination, including Jedi, Greys, Sith, Mandalorians, Imperials, etc. The coalition searched the galaxy over and successfully destroyed 3 of Eragon's 4 massive fleets before galactic regulation and bad PR for Eragon forced him to conceed to the will of the galaxy. He formally joined a faction and reduced his fleet size to standard. The operation was successful, but Davak wanted more. The Anti-Godmoding Police Force There were still other annoyances in the Galaxy, and Davak had not milked this for all it was worth yet. Therefore, from the Coalition, Davak formed the Anti-Godmoding Police Force, to unofficially police the galaxy with non-partisan leaders ont he look out for any who could rise to the level of Godmoder. The galaxy instantly praised the notion, and membership swelled. Davak, however, was not telling the whole story. Because of his charisma and influence, he managed to get five out of six officer possitions to Sith, with the last going to the Jedi Steffo Rancis, also due to the overrepresentation of Sith within the organization. Davak also demanded exhaustive listings of personal resources each member had at the disposal of the AGPF, as well as information as to upcoming battles where there would likely be a Godmoder. No one suspected the great charisma and unifier, Lord Davak, would ever do anything to dishonor such a noble organization... but they were wrong. All information that the AGPF had at its disposal became knowledge for the Sith Empire. Lord Davak releaces detailed information as to what their enemies were planning and what they had at their sisposal for upcoming battles. In order to preserve Davak possition of supposed non-partiality, he could not participate in the engagements himself, but he spent many hours planning and explaining detailed strategies for those conflicts. Davak even performed several simulations with the members of the AGPF to plan how best to deal with future Godmoders. In addition to this, Davak studied the personal combat styles of all the members, noting habits and weaknesses that the Sith could exploit, or in the case of other Sith, correct and instruct to eliminate those weaknessess. Though none but a few knew of Davak's underhanded role in the creation and maintaning the AGPF, officially it became quite influential. Just invoking the name caused many to shake in fear, or to abide by galactic standards. Finally, the galaxy was ripe for fresh Sith conquest. The playing field had been leveled; the knowwledge had been gathered; the strategy carefully planned. The Sith were on the rise. Death Lord Davak had again left the known galaxy to return to the Unknown Regions. This time he took his entire fleet and personal resources with him, and stayed away for over 5 years. While away, he took a new aprentice by the name of Darut A'kil, an unusual Caamasi that for some reason could not share his memnii, with others of his species, but could receive them almost without trying. As a result he was tortured by the memories of everyone he met and nearly went insane. Lord Davak cured him of his insanity and taught Darut to feed off the pain his memories caused him. Now under control, and able to relive experiences in lifelike detail, he quickly became a strategic genious and a powerful Sith. As Davak's aprentice, and with obvious talent, he was given the rank of Commander and acted as Davak's second in command over his fleet. Darut got the taste of power, and desired more. He gained the trust of the Gerneral in command of Davak's army, who was Force sensative, but not hightly trained, and they began to consipre to overthrow Davak. In the year 62 ABY their plot was sucessful and Darut claimed control over the fleet in Davak's name. However, over half the fleet was still loyal to Davak. The fleet instantly broke up into two factions, the Army atempting to comandere the vessels, and some naval officers loyal to Darut on one side, and the loyalist on the other. The two sides almost completely obliterated each other with fewer than a dozen ships surviving. Darut A'kil and the ambitious General prevailed, though with a significantly smaler force than he hoped to be able to use in his return to he galaxy. Technological Developments And Ship Designs Exstended Range Shield Projector (ERSP) Working with the basics of the same shield projecting technology as used in Lando's Folly on Belt-Runner I, Lord Davak developed a shield projector able to project very strong shield many kilometers away and shield multiple fighters or a single capitol ship for the period of a battle. For a power source Lord Davak converted the massive gravity well generators of an Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser to power these Shield Projectors. These projectors working with the amount of power supplied by the same imense power sourse used to create gravity wells, allows for one of the modified shield generators to power the projectors to shield up to aproximately 200 fighter sized vessels with shield of the equivalent stregnth as a Lambda-class Shuttle. Equipping a single Immobilizer with 4 of these, instead of the standard Gravity Well generators allows for apriximately 200 fighters to be shielded at one time. Adaptations can be made to this technology to allow a generator to cover a single capitol ship effectively soubling its sheild strength, and, in once instance, project a shield onto the surface of a planet to protect a base. This technology was pattented by Lord Davak, who controls the production of this devise. The Immobilizer 418 Ensnare was the first to be modified with this technology, having three of the four gravity well generators modified, and leaving one that could still produce a gravity well. For over a year it was the only ship to have this thechnology. Eventually it was decided that more ships with a single ERSP would be a better idea, and would lessen the chances of the entire fleet losing this increased shielding than if the Ensnare ''were to be lost. Reversed Polarity Exstended Range Shield Projector (ERSPrp) This devise uses the same technology above coupled with the fact that a shield's polarity can be reversed, as shown by Thrawn and others in the Old Republic, causing the shield to deflect inwards rather than prevent shots from without. The ERSPrp can project a semipermiable shield around an enemy vessel with reversed polarity, deflecting any shots back inwards at the ship who fired them, while still allowing shots from outside to come in and strike the enemy ship. (Note: In some instances the Shield was not semipermiable, and incoming shots are the targeted ship were also deflected) Multible ERSPrp's can target a single vessel so that even superlasers (only ''Sovreign ''or ''Elclipse size, not Death Star size) can be deflected back at the ship of origin. This technology is also pattented and production is controled by Lord Davak. The Ensnare was one of only three Immobilizer 418s to be modified with the new ERSPrp. The modification was actually very simple and elementary, but Davak gaurded this technology closely so that no other enemy could wield it against him. The ERSPrp fuction was used in only three instances, all major conflicts which the aplication of this technology was pivitol in the outcome. ''Death Seed''-class Invasion Dreadnaught Main Article: Death Seed-class Invasion Dreadnaught The Death Seed was designed for the specific purpose of breaking through orbiting fleets and conducting extended ground invasion and coordination missions. Its huge ground compliment has the ability to exit the ship from any of 4 (or more if outfitted) landing ramps in any direction and 4 (or more if outfitted) repulsorlift hangars for various repulsorlift vehicles and tanks. the Landing Gun Ring is able to fire outward and downward to clear the immediate area of enemies, as well as continue suppressing the enemy while the troops and armor quickly deploy. The two Outer Gun Rings have a significant range are able to act in an artillery role and fire well into any city or defensive fortification in a large area around the Dreadnaught. A prototype was build, and put through all levels of testing and development; however, at the last minute the project was cancled due to the unfeasability of producing replacement Landing Rings at a fast enough rate to keep the ship in service. The ultimate fate of the Prototype is unknown, though it never saw live action. Personality And Traits From the very beginning Davak was a very different sort of Sith than the stereotype. Where as others were enticed intot he Sith ranks to gain personal power, Davak only wished to restor oder to a galaxy that he believed the Jedi and democracy allowed to deteriorate into it's current corrupt, inefficient, and vulnerable state. Where many Sith burn brightly with hatered and anger, Davak's anger was cold and intellect cool. He was constantly calculating and manipulating, but never let his emosions control him, though he used them to their full exstent. His calm calculating intellect made him ideal space combat, which he devoted much of his time towards and excelled at. Davak was not above questioning and rebuking superiors, often pointing out any flaw he saw in a plan. Far from fearing a responce from his superiors, he was confident in any advice he gave and met disaprooval with acceptance, though because of the respect he demanded due to his abilities, dissaprooval was rare. Davak had almost no loyalties, except to the idea of a peaceful and orderly Sith Empire that controled the galaxy. To this end, he believed Feral Ragnos to be the most likely to acheive this and devoted most of his efforts to see him succeed. He believed friendship was a weakness to be exploited, which he did on many acounts. The exception to this was his first aprentiee, who he grew fond of and was the only person he trusted completely. Though he knew his aprentice could have used this to have his master killed in true Sith fashion, they both realized that they could do more for the Sith caused if they worked in harmony and grew stronger together than if either betrayed the other. Before such a betrayal could take place, they were both killed in a betrayal by the betrayal of Davak's last aprentice. Powers And Abilities coming soon Romantic Interests Though Lord Davak never made time to marry and raise a family, there are rummors of a secret mistress. Supposedly his mistress was a strong force sensative though untrained. In return for fathering heirs to his power he would protect her from the Jedi and other enemies that hunted her. Behind The Scenes The inspiration behind this character came from Thrawn's strategies of misderection, manupulation, and minimalism in his use of force to defeat his enemies in the most efficient manner possible. Later on, the character diverged from this and took on rolls outside of fleet combat. The people behind the characters Davak and Moradin are friends in the real world, explaining the high level of cooperation, coordination, and rapid story development between the two. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sith Lord Category:Humans